


Seek to Mend

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: 20 minute challenge: heart, gun





	

**Author's Note:**

> 20 minute challenge: heart, gun

Leah Starsky had her heart ripped into pieces the day her husband was gunned down in the streets.

Days later, with the sun shining brighter than it had any right to, she buried one of those pieces in the ground.

Months later, under clouds that matched the storm in his eyes, she sent another piece a few thousand miles away.

Years later, David Starsky lay down his heart in front of another son’s mother, asking for an understanding that he wasn’t sure he deserved, wondering at the jagged tapestry that tied them all to one another, fearing that his heart would grow harder and colder than the gun in a reckless hand.

In high school he’d read a poem by a man who asked God to take a battering ram to his heart. He was asking God to help him surrender, his teacher had explained; he was praying for help in tearing down the walls he’d built up around it. David hadn’t gotten it, why anyone would expose their heart like that, subject it to ruin, and not just because he wondered if prayers fell on deaf ears. 

Years later, one man pressed his hands into his chest and another burst through doors, feet pounding the floor, and Starsky’s heart, almost inexplicably, started beating again.


End file.
